Bobby wasabis dance academy
by Lovable52
Summary: Kim Crawford has had some drama in her life that might have caused her to cease her dancing can Jack Brewer former bad boy and dancer cause her to forget about her past and step out of her comfort box. First Fan Fic Ever not sure if I should rate it t or k so I rated it t just incase. DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own kickin it OR any thing else accept the story.
1. Chapter 1

**KIM'S POV. **

As me and my two best friends step off the bus right infront of the school

I stop and stare at the big school in awe while reading in bold letters.

**BOBBIE WASABIS HIGH SCHOOL DANCE ACADEMY BOARDING SCHOOL**

"OMG THIS IS SO COOL" said my BFF Kelsey.

"I KNOW RIGHT IM SO GLAD WERE HERE" said my other BFF grace said.

"not me you guys no I don't dance any more"I said.

"Kim I can't believe you're still caught up on that you are the best dancer I've ever seen in my life...IN MY LIFE KIM you can't keep letting that little situation hold yourself back"Grace said.

" grace I already told you I won't dance ever again NEVER you guys know what happened in 6th grade that scarred my for life I'm never dancing again ok now look I'm not trying to start off the school year fighting with my two bestest friends in the entire world lets just gions side and check in ok ?".

"NO not OK " Kelsey exclaimed " Kim your such a great dancer that you didn't even have to audition bobbies been asking you since forever to join this school he's been giving you offer after offer and if it wasnt for us you'd still be back in Mississippi doing nothing you were such a great dancer Kim why would you ever wanna give that all up" she continued

"you wanna know the key word in that sentence the key word is WERE I WAS a great dancer and I still am but I'm never going to dance again ok you guys know why to..that situation was very dramatic for me and I've been traumatized ever since now please let me enjoy the rest of my high school years with my supportive best friends forever ok?".

"whatever lets just go inside" the mumbled in unison.

As we walk inside we here wolf whistles and stough like "HEY BLONDY HOW YOU DOIN" and "THE THREE SEXY MUSCATEERS"

I just roll my eyes at them but as for kelsey and grace they blush and smile

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT " I whisper/yell already knowing they were going to go talk to them.

We walk into the school and go to the front dest

"hi miss ... Um were new here and we were told to the front dest "

"OH YES " she exclaimed happily "you must be Kelsey Vargas, Grace White, and Kimberly Crawford " she continued

I cringed at my full name and said " it's Kim and only Kim " in a stern voice

I must have scared her because she backed away slightly and gulped and I instently felt guilty

" um sorry what I meant to say was where are our rooms" I said cautiously

"oh um here's your key and this is the paper that tells you where your dorm is and here is the school map you three will be rooming with eachother and I hope you enjoy Bobbie wasabis dance academy any further questions ?" She said carefully

"no i think you covered it well thank you for your time " we said before walking to our dorm.

As we were walking to our dorm Kelsey says "well thanks for scaring her off Kim she might have been able to give us advise or something"

I glare at her and say " shut up you guys already know I can't handle it when people use my full na-OW"

As I was talking some kid on there skate board ran me over

" HEY WHAT GIVES YOU WANNA BE TONY HAWK " (A/N : I am not dissing tony hawk by the way) I Yell at the kid while grace and Kelsey helped me up.

The guy on the skate board quickly got up with a goofy smile

" Hehe you really think I ride like tony hawk thats cool I'm Jerry by the way " he said in a happy voice

"aren't you Gunna say sorry du- " Kelsey didn't get to finish because another guy that I recondised from this morning walked by making grace fall face first to the ground you see this got me angry I mean who would just knock someone over and not even have enough desency to help her up.

" HEY AREN'T YOU GONNA APPOLAGIZE " I say in an angry tone

The guy stopped and stood there for a second then turned around and walked up to me saying with a glare " what did you say to me " he said in a stern voice

"look eather I didnt make myself clear enough or your just plane stupid but you knocked down my friend and walked off so I would really appreciate if you said sorry to her beefore I screw your head off and feed it my horse " I said madly but also calmly

In response the guy just chucked and started to turn around until I grabbed his hand and flipped him then bent down infront of him and said "maybe next time you'll appolagize" Then grabbed grace and Kelsey'sa hands and started to walk off with Jerry following us in awe.

When we finally made it to our dorm we walked in and started to unpack quietly until Jerry said "hey Kim right "he asked I nodded he " that was pretty cool back there how you flipped him do you take karate or something " he asked

"listen Jerry not to be rude or anything but I don't have all day I just want you to cut to the chase now " I said

" ok well I just wanted to say that you should watch your back for a while cause that guy you flipped earlier he is pretty much the schools bad boy his name is jack brewer and him and his crew are no joke yo " he said

" ok Jerry thanks for the progress report on people that I don't give a crap about " I said

" well it's getting late so we should go to dinner we could sit together if you want " he asked

" SURE I...I MEAN we would love to " grace said in an excited voice

When we finally got to the schools cafeteria we realized that it was packed and there was only one table left. After we got our lunch me grace and Kelsey made our way to the empty table causing us to get a few gasps from well everyone I was just about to sit down when Jerry roughly pulled us away saying "no no no we can't eat there it's where the BAD BOYS SIT" but as a response me grace and Kelsey just chuckle and walked to the table and started eating getting a few gasps an whispers.

Everything was going fine until the doors flew open to the cafeteria everyone looked over there exept for us just then about five people walking in a group walked up to our table by now the entire cafeteria was watching us it was so quiet that you could even here a pin drop just then the guy that I flipped earlier stepped up what was his name again oh that's right it was jack ... Jack brewer And now that I get a closer look at him I realize that he is really cute he has shaggy brown hair coffe brown eyes and adorable coco brown moles.

" oh you again look I know your new here so I'll say this once and only once back off and stay away from me and my crew stay in your place..." jack said but before he could finish I cut him off still looking at my food and said " ok jack or whatever your name is there's a lot of things you don't know about me and some of those things are not good so maybe you should check yourself and keep your distance because honestly I'm not the one you wanna piss off so take your own advise and keep your distance" I say as me Kelsey and grace exit the cafeteria and got to our dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**JACK'S POV **

After processing what just happened in my head I stormed out of the cafeteria looking this blonde chick she has no idea what's coming for her I mean this is a disaster no one has ever spoken to me like this, EVER, so if she starts people will gain courage and act like I'm nothing it took me forever to build up my image in this place and I'm not gonna let some blonde chick and her two bimbo friends take that away from me this is unbelievable.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone banged into me and someone rather short.

" oh my I am so sorry I was just looking for my swister and got lost " a little girl who looked fairly familiar said sadly.

I was going to be my rude disrespectful self until I saw how young she was she had to be at least 6 years old so I decided to be nice so I wouldn't scare her off.

" oh well are you lost I could help you look for your sister if you want ? " I ask her in a soothing voice.

" it would be nice but kimmy doesn't like it when I talk to stwangers ? " she said

" well I'll tell you this how about I give you my phone and you call your sister maybe she'll answer and tell you where she is and if she does I'll take you to her how does that sound ? " I ask in a soothing voice yet again.

" ok Here's her number " she said as she dialed in her sisters number.

I put it on speaker and it rang a couple times until someone finally answered and said " hello "

" kimmy guess what I'm here at the dwance school as a supwise I twold you I would supwise you " she said exsidetly

" WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT MELANY OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU IM COMING TO GET YOU AND TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU COULVE GOTTEN IN ? " the girl on the phone yelled as melany flinched at her tone I instantly took over talking and said " hi um I found your sister here in the hallway and she asked to use my phone to call you so here I am .. Um well if your wondering where she is she's right outside of the dining hall if you want to come get her."

" ok well I'm on my way right now can you stay with her until I get her the little raskle is like a ninja ? " she said I chuckled at her comment and said " sure "

" really thank you so much I be there in a minute thanks again. " she said reliefully as she hung up.

I sighed and looked at the little girl she had blonde hair hazel brown eyes and long eyelashes she made me wonder on what her sister would look like maybe I could ask her sister out only if she's cute.

" ok well your sister said she was going to come and get you so in the mean time lets sit and wait for her. " I say as I pick her up and start walking towards the bench to sit and soon enough melany fell into a deep sleep.

KIM'S POV

As soon as I got off the phone i started pacing around taking off my pajamas and putting on my regular clothes waking Grace and Kelsey up in the process.

" Kim where are you going " Kelsey asks

" to get melany turns out she somehow made it here she probably stole away in my carry on. " I say while putting on a random pair of clothes.

" what why didn't you tell us well were going with you where is she " grace says as they start getting ready.

" she's out side the dining hall.. Ready to go guys ? " I ask

" yeah " they mumble as we walk out our dorm on our way to the dining hall.

**********Time skip ***********

We had finally made it to the dining hall and there I saw my little sister sleeping in some guys lap he seemed familiar but I could barley see him it was kinda dark.

" melany " I yelled in relief as she ran up to me and jumped in my arms causing the guy she was with to walk over to me and as soon as he did I realized who it was it was jack brewer

I instantly felt my blood start to boil but calmed down after I realized what he just did for me.

I give melany to Kelsey and grace and her walk off to the dorm while I appolagize to jack and thank him.

" hi " I say

" listen just because I helped you and your sister doesn't change a thing I still despise you

and honestly If I had known it was you I would've left your sister to die In a gutter. " he says quietly yet sternly.

" I just wanted to say thank you and that I'm sorry I guess I might have been out of hand in the lunch area it's just theres a lot on my plate and I'm really not trying to make any enemies. " I say calmly

He looks at me probably wondering if he should befriend me or not.

" look I know I can get out of hand and sometimes act a little nutty around people like you I thought you were just one of the bad boy bitches who doesn't give a crap about anyone besides themeseles but you helping my sister obviously proves my theory wrong so I was wondering if we could just start over and be friends ? " I said in a nice voice calmly.

He thought for a second then said " hi I'm jack brewer what's your name "

" Kim ... Kim Crawford " I say smiling that he accepted my offer.

" we'll Kim it's nice to meet you " he said

" you to jack you to ... Well it's getting late so I should problabu get to bed now so I'll see you later ? " I ask.

" sure Kim see you later " he says as he smiles and walls away on my way to my dorm I realize how nice jack can actually be we could problably have a great friendship Maybe even something more.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT, NOW ON TO THE STORY**

KIMS POV

I was taken out of my thoughts by my sister and almost instantly I was pissed i mean sure she's 6 but seriously running away from home that's just overboard.

I stormed off to my dorm ready to scream at a six year old melany only to find her sleeping along with kelsey and grace I sigh I'll just call dad and tell him about melany and hopefully hell come and pick her up. I kiss by sisters forehead and lay next to her and instantly fall into a deep sleep.

IN THE MORNING

I wake up to melany screaming in her sleep probably having another nightmare about the incident. I quickly pick her up bridal style and rock her back and forth.

" kimmy I miss mommy " melany said

" I know sissy I miss her to but well see her again one day ok ?" I say soothingly

" ok ... Kimmy where is Gracie and kelly" she asked curiously. ( A/N : THATS GRACE AND KELSEY'S NICKNAME FOR MELANY )

I instantly looked around wondering where they were until I realized it was Monday and we had school at 8:30 and its 9:00 (we got here on a Sunday so yeah) I jump up and started getting ready as fast as I could. I pull out a pair of clothes and see what I picked, I chose a pair of baby blue short shorts, a white tank top, and a royal blue lether jacket, I shrugged and put it on but not before checking if I stink and luckily I didn't so I put it on, straightened my hair,brushed my teeth, put on light hazel eyeshadow to match my eye color ( hazel brown ), and put on bold ruby red lip stick. After slipping on my brown combat boots I hear my sister say " what's this "

I walk up to her and took the note not noticing her staring at me in awe.

" kimmy you look really pretty " she said with a toothy grin.

I smile and said " thank you " then read the note -

DEAR KIM,

PLEASE DON'T FREAK ON US FOR NOT WAKING YOU IT'S JUST WE COULDN'T LEAVE MELANY BY HERSELF DON'T WORRY THOUGH WE ALREADY TOLD BOBBY AND HE DISMISSED YOU FROM ALL YOUR CLASSES FOR THE DAY TO MAKE SURE MELANY GOT HOME SAFE AND WE CALLED YOUR DAD HE SAID HE WAS ON HIS WAY AND WOULD GET THERE TOMMOROW SO UM YEAH TTYL KIM.

- GRACE & KELS PS : (which you should be happy about since you apparently dont dance any more ) Cue my eye roll.

After reading the note I sighed in relief and sat down when I heard melany ask "can I have food kimmy ?"

I sighed and said " sure just get ready brush your teeth and take a shower and put your clothes on then I'll do your hair ok "

" ok " she said

AFTER MELANIE'S DRESSED AND HAS HER CLOTHES ON AND HAIR DONE

" OK let's go Mel's " I say using her nickname and grabbing my wallet and I phone 4s.

" ok " she says as we walk outside of school on our way to I-HOP.

A LITTLE EARLIER IN JACK'S POV

" BRING " I Was brought out of my slumber by my stupid alarm clock and I slam my hand on it. OPPS I thought.

I get up and see its 8:00 so I decided to get ready. I throw a pillow at Jerry And Milton but realize that Milton was already there i should've known to oh yeah by the way Jerry and Milton are my roommates were not relly close friends because they're scared of me but they give good advice . Anyways i go and take a shower, and choose my outfit which is the usual AKA black skinny jeans, white t - shirt that shows my abs and black leather jacket, then made my way to first period with Jerry.

FIRST PERIOD

As I walked into first period aka tango dance with sweat pants and my t-shirt

I heard a bunch sighs and moans coming from girls directed at me which I'm kinda used to Considering I'm so HOT but anyways soon enough the bell rand for first period to start and mrs lembriney came out with her Dance clothes on and walked over to the stereo turning on classical ballet music but keeping it down low.

" good morning students today we were going to introduce ourselves but since there are no new faces here we would just get on with the lesson. " ms lembriney says and almost on cue two girls that looked fairly fromeliar slammed through the doors grabbing everyones attention.

" sorry we're late were new but we had to help our friend " the african American girl says [A/N : picture kelsey as zendaya coleman if you want to, I always have ] says and almost instantly I realize Who they were they we're Kim's friends but if they were here then where is Kim ?

" Ah yes you must be kelsey Vargas and Grace Sanchez and where is the fabulous Kimberly Crawford ? " ms lembriney says happily and excitedly which is weird because fushe's never EVER happy.

" oh we have a note for her from bobby she has to take care of something " grace says while handing the note to ms lembriney.

" oh ok then we'll let's introduce you to the class everybody this is Kelsey Harris and grace Sanchez I hope you accept them like they are your best friends ok well would you like to say something about yourselves girls ? " ms lembriney asks

" sure " they say

" well my name Kelsey and I love dancing but then again who doesn't am I right ? " she asks playfully as people all around the class chuckle.

" and I'm grace I also love dancing and that's pretty much it ok well yeah" grace says as I chuckle at her nervousness.

" we'll thanks girls oh and class tommorow we will be meeting someone else new so treat her with respect just as you treated them I-" she was cut off by the school bell signaling the period was over which gives us free period I quickly run out of class to catch up with Kelsey and grace to ask them where Kim was.

" hey wait up " I called out they instantly turned around and saw me running towards them and then ran for no reason they probably don't know me and Kim are friends now.

I caught up with them not to long after I'm a pretty fast runner " hey why'd you run away " I ask them.

" why'd you chase us " grace asked

" because I wanted to know where Kim was and if her sister was ok " I said the last part quietly so only they could here.

" why would we tell you that your a jerk km doesn't even like you " Kelsey said

" oh really we'll then call her and we'll find out " I said harshly I didn't want to be rude but seriously no one disses jack brewer.

" FINE " Kelsey yells as she pulled out her phone, calls her and puts it on speaker.

PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN KIM AND KELSEY

[ Kim is all caps and kelsey is all lower case ]

HELLO

hi kim It's kelsey I just wanted to ask you something

SURE ASK AWAY

ok well I just wanted to know just a random question are you and jack friends now

OH YEAH WE ARE I WAS GONNA TELL U LAST NIGHT BUT U WERE ASLEEP

oh ... Ok then hahaha bye

BYE

END OF PHONE CALL

Kelsey grins sheepishly as I smirk in victory and ask " so now that you know that Kim and I are friends can you please tell me where Kim is and if her little sis is ok ? "

" well how do we know Kim wants us to tell you ? " Kelsey asks I sigh and was about to leave until I heard grace say to kelsey " whatever lets just tell him "

" fine " Kelsey says

" ok well Kim doesn't have school today because bobby dismissed her because we told him about melany and what happened so Kim's just somewhere either on campus or off but shell be back tomorrow " grace says

" ok thanks for the info bye " I was about to walk away until Kelsey grabbed my hand and spun me around and said " are you sure this is about you being a caring friend or something else because I think you have a crush our little friend kimmy "

" very funny " I said sarcastically then turning around and walking to my dorm.

On my way to my dorm I started thinking about what Kelsey said could I have fellingsfor her .. Nah no way love is stupid all girls are .. But then again Kim isn't like all girls she's different I've never seen a girl as beautiful as Kim not flirt with me or talk to me the way she did, I'll never admit this to anyone but she kinda intimidated me, the way she was so confident and sly it was kinda hot but I can't like her . . . I mean I don't Liked her . . . Do I ?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own the music kickin it the dance videos or the songs

I basically Don't own anything accept the plot line yeah anyways on to the story.

**Next day KIM'S POV **

I wake up in my room today without my little sister my dad came and got her after we ate our breakfast thank god she did not need to be here I already have enough on my plate.

I get up and look at my clock and realize it was already8:00so I decided to get dressed. I take a shower and pick out my clothes I put on white and black checkered short shorts, a white tank top, and my black custom made sweat shirt that said 'KIM' in blue then I got my I phone and head phones while leaving my hair naturally curly and slipping on my shoes, and backpack and heading towards first period but then I realized I didn't know where I was going so I unzipped my bag and looked at my schedule.

1. Tango dance

2. Free period

3. Lyrical dance

4. Lunch break

5. Contemporary dance

6. Ballet dance

hop dance

I looked over my schedule if you were wondering why we don't have any academic classes it's because all the people in this school are honors in all academic classes so in middle school we learn high school and college work so this is practically a non academic high school for advanced students that practically graduated we got our diplomas at the end of 8th grade.

ANYWAYS I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was already at class and school was about to start the good thing is that I don't have to dance the teachers know my situation and know I try not to dance anymore And since bobby was desperate to have me at his academy he said he'll wait until I feel comfortable dancing again which by the way I will never feel comfortable dancing again I know it's might be ridiculous to you but you don't know what happened if it had happened to you, you would've been worse than I am.

" BRING " I hear as I walk in and when I walk in I realize that everyone was already here even grace and Kelsey which is impossible because I left before them and it meant that everyones eyes are on me I quickly took out my earbuds and look around waiting for the teacher until I here " YAY YES YES YES YES YES I CAN'T BELIVE THE KIMBERLY CRAWFORD IS HERE ON MY DANCE STUDIO FLOORS " the teacher squeals happily which is weird because she was like 40.

" ok ok now that I have restrained myself can I have your autograph !" the teacher asked in a giddy voice.

I looked at her weirdly then gave her an autograph then she said " ok ok well Kimberly -" I cut her off with a deadly death flare and said " it's Kim " in a stern voice. She gulped loudly then said " ok Kim .. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class ?"

" no thanks " I said politely then went to sit at the teachers desk bobby told me thats where I would be sitting until I'm ready to dance which will be never.

Once I sat down the whole class except grace and Kelsey looked at me like I was crazy but I shrugged it off and plugged in my head phones and listened to Rihanna's song 'jump'[ A/N : I do NOT OWN RIHANNA OR RIHANNA'S SONG ] and started to read books on my I pad until five people barged in the classroom I looked up and realized it was jack and his Group I was going to wave but he wasn't looking so I just decided to sit and read until I heard a little ding on my I pad saying I had mail I looked at my mail box and saw that my dad had sent me a video of something I took out my headphones, plugged them up to my iPad then started watching it.

It was a video of me dancing with Kelsey when we were 7 years old [A/N: here's the link to her dancing Kim was dancing like Cameron and Kelsey was dancing like kay kay watch?v=jq67vTRlWuk]

I felt a single warm hot tear slide down my cheek my mom recorded this video of us grace wasn't dancing back then I actually taught Kelsey and grace how to dance that's how we became friends and we were dancing princesses we were the best besides my mom she was the queen she taught me How to dance she was the best of the best in all types of dances. The first dance type she taught me was Hip hop that might be why I love that type of dance more but I still love the other types my mom taught me all dance types And I mastered them at the age of 11 she died on my twelve birthday it was a very crazy day. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize by now I was quietly whimpering I looked up and saw Kelsey and grace looking at me worriedly I had a silent agreement with them for us to meet at the bathroom I put on the hood of my jacket on so no one would see me crying walked up to the teacher and asked ifs could use the bathroom with Kelsey and grace she looked at me and saw me crying then said " sure " then I head towards the door with Kelsey and grace hot on my tail I looked up one more time before exiting the class and made eye contact with jacks chocolate brown eyes then stepped out the door in silence on my way to the bathroom but little did She know jack was watching her the whole time.

JACK'S POV

Kim.

She was the only thing on my mind right now.

I had so many thoughts about her right now like why wasn't she dancing with the class, and why was she crying it was so bad that every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Kim's sad face.

I wonder why Kim was crying it made me kinda sad to see her like this and when we locked eye contact All I saw her was hazel brown eyes filled with sadness and despair.

"BRINNG " there goes the bell was my last thought before I started heading towards the door with the crew hot on my tail. I was walking with my crew to tree that we always go to when I heard music It was weird because it was like I was drawn to it.

" hey you guys go to the tree I'll meet you there later ok " I said to the guys

" where you going " said Brody damn can't this guy for once mind his own damn business.

" none of your business Brody so instead of worrying about me worry bout yourself " I said sternly this caused him to shiver and walk in a different direction you see people aren't aloud to make me mad or I'll blow up on them.

As I heard the music I let it lead me to the direction it was coming from and there I saw kim in sweat pants and a crop top hooking up her I pod to the stereo **I wonder what she was doing. **

**I walked in after she played the music it was jins song the come through she turned around and saw me then she instantly turned the music down low so we could here each other. **

**" what are you doing here " she asked **

**" I should be asking you the same thing " **

**" oh well I was just . . . Just " she stuttered out**

**" just about to dance " I finished for her **

**" no I was just leaving " she said right before grabbing her I phone 4s and Then sped out the room and before I could even process what was happening I sped out after her and when I opened the door i saw her walking to the girls dormitory I ran up to her and stopped in front of her causing her to fall on me and as soon as she did all I saw were her brown eyes and found myself leaning in when we kissed it felt like magic, it made me have this warm cozy felling in my stomach as our lips moved in sync, it felt like there were millions of sparks and my stomach did somersaults over and over again until she pulled away and looked at me half a second later she ran into the dormitory and there I sat with my fingers on my lips which were still tingling with excitement that I just kissed Kim then it hit me I love Kim Crawford I know what your thinking how could you love someone it was just a kiss but I've had many many kisses in my life and none of them felt like this,** **it was like as cliche as this sounds I was a little kid again and I just had ate an entire candy store. After realizing what I just thought I mentally hit myself " man I'm whipped " I thought aloud as I stood up and walked to my dorm waiting for next period with Kim on my mind. **

**AUTHORS NOTE :So what did you think I just wanted to be nice and not keep you waiting so I decided to make a new chapter any ways after this story and my other story kickin it romance I made plans to make a new kickin it story and it's based on likebubblegum's austin and ally story "100 dare" Mine is going to be called 'started with a kiss ' so that's just something you could look forward to. **

**- lovable52 3**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE

**HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON A CHAPTER RIGHT NOW I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED ME TO MAKE JACK AND KIM A COUPLE OR NOT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IM MAKING ONE NOW BUT I WANT TO MAKE MY VIEWERS HAPPY SO JUST LET ME KNOW OK ANSER IN A REVIEW K. **

**- Lovable52 3 KEPP LOVING**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER - I DO MOT OWN KICKIN IT, NOW ON TO THE STORY

**Kim's POV **

Oh my god what the hell just happened I can't BELIVE I just KISSED jack. I mean sure I can admit I've always had a crush on him but I never thought he would like me back, my lips are still tingling and I have butterflies and my stomach wont stop turning and I can't stop blushing oh my god what are grace and Kelsey gonna say and just my luck I have to go see jack next period we have every single period together oh and another reason DONNA TOBIN jacks crazy X- girlfriend I've never met her but grace said she's seen her follow jack around once and I don't want to have to deal with some crazy blond bimbo ugh life is so complicated. " BRING '' great just my luck now I have to go in the same class as jack man oh man things are gonna be AKWARD.

Let's get this over with I thought as I made my way in class. Once I made my way in class I realized jack wasn't there I sighed in relief he must be late I made my way to the desk but I just sat and watched man these people were not good at dancing I mean they were good its just I guess I'm just not use to seeing dancers that aren't as good as I am I'm even better then the teacher but whatever.

**At lunch still in Kim's POV **

Man I'm so happy jack ended up ditching lyrical so I didn't have to face him I'm currently sitting in the cafeteria with grace and Kelsey until the cafeteria doors slam open we looked up and saw donna and her crew aka Lindsey and Mary walking towards us soon enough Donna and her crew were right next to me causing the whole cafeteria to look towards us including jack and his crew it was so quiet in there that they could here our whole conversation even the lunch ladies.

" listen here you little blond bitch look over there " she said pointing at jack brewer " you see that luscious brown haired beauty over there yeah well look at him for the last time because he's mine ok so back your slutty self of " she screamed trying to scare me but really wasn't working.

I rolled my eyes and said " ok Donna I have two things to say to you only two words and I'll say it really really slowly to fit your vocabulary . . . Fuck . . . Off " and with that I walked off or at least attempted to because before I could go anywhere Donna slapped me you see that was something she shouldn't have done after the incident I took karate just Incase something happened to me oh yeah I'm a 3 rd degree black belt " big mistake " I say as I get up and get in a fighting stance I heard numerous of " no Kim she's not worth it " coming from Kelsey and grace but I ignored them and fought almost instantly she screamed I didn't have to do anything but drop kick her and she was out like a light I knew I would be in trouble but bobby would probably let me off the hook because of my dancing skills so I huffed and walked off without kelsey and grace I was half way outside when I heard a familiar voice call out my name " Kim . . . Kim " I turned around and saw jack running towards me I froze for a second then kept walking I didn't want to face him yet I mean I haven't thought it through yet I was so close to the dance Studio when jack stopped me and said " can we talk " I kept walking getting closer and closer and said in a disappointed tone " what's there to talk about jack "

" oh I don't know the fact that we kissed earlier " he said in a desprate tone while following me.

I was just about to step in side the studio and reached for the doorknob when jack grabbed my hand turned me around and kissed me I wanted to pull away and slap him because I knew he just kissed me to get my attention, but I instantly melted into the kiss which ended up turning into a five minute make out session and lets just say he won dominance as soon as our tounges touched, he wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist and pulled me closer making sure there was no room In between us I moved my hands from his upper arm and put them around his neck connecting my fingers together I felt my knees go week when he bit my bottom lip I guess he sensed this because he moved his hands from my waist and lowered them to my butt picking me up and as an instinct I wrapped my legs around his torso he slowly gripped my butt constantly while walking us inside the old empty classroom in the studio and laying me down on a desk while climbing on top of me not breaking the kiss once once he laid down on me he slowly removed his lips from mine and brought them down towards my jaw line leaving me small but gental kisses along my jaw line until he reached my neck searching for my sweet spot as I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in delight until he found my sweet spot right where the shoulder and neck meet causing me to moan awfully load in pleasure and delight I felt him smile against my skin as he nipped and licked there in the exact same spot making me moan in delight and trying to give me a hickey but before he could I grabbed his jaw line, moved his lips to mine kissed him lightly while connecting our hands and sitting us up just kissing there until I broke the kiss looked him in the eyes and walked out of the class room separating our hands in the process half way excited that we just made out but also sad because I knew it meant nothing to him but everything to me it's not just a crush any more I'm in love with him.

' BRING 'great now I have to be in the same room again with him mam oh mam this is going to be awkward I was walking to the studio when I heard jack say " Kim . . . Kim please wait " he said trying to catch up with me I stopped I wanted to keep going but the sooner we talk this through the better.

" Kim I really need to ask you something " jack said out of breath almost instantly ,y heart rate sped up is he going to ask me out . . . No why would he.

He got down on one knee and instantly my heart rate sped up in nervousness and just to make things worse everyone was watching us was he going to ask me to MARRY HIM !?

" w-will you p-please b-be my g-girlfriend " he said nervously and almost instantly I sighed in relief I thought he was going to ask me to marry him I'm only 16 anyways after realizing what he just said I answered disappointedly " why would you want to date me "

He looked at me like I was ridiculous as he stood up " because I'm in love with you ever since we kissed all I thought about was you " he said as If it were the most obvious thing in the world you could here the awws and huffs of jelousy coming from the crowd wait did he just say he loved me.

" so will you go out with me " he asked hopefully.

Instead of answering I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my petite waist " I'll take that as a yes "he mumbled through the kiss I smiled through it and there we stood kissing until bobby comes out on his electrical throne And screamed "HEY NO PDA " and causes us to break our kiss we look at him in annoyance jacks hands still wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck " what do you want " jack asks obviously annoyed of the fact that he interrupted our kiss.

" what I want is for ms Crawford to join me in my office along with ms Sanchez and ms Vargas please for beating up ms tobin and her friends " he said while looking at me in shame. I smiled sheepishly as he grabbed my upper arm along with Kelsey's and grace's and pulled us to his office. When we got there bobby said " ok girls since you obviously deserve a punishment I have no other house but to suspend you - " we gasp and I say as I stand up " no no no I just started liking it here "

" you didn't let me finish i have no choice but to suspend you BUT won't because knowing donna she probably deserved it and your the only good dancers here besides jack brewer ofcourse hes good but not as good as you three but I sill have to punish you and I know just the punishment tommorow night at the wensday night rooftop party you have to entertain the audience in any way possible " he says as we groan

" now back to class " He continues

" but schools over smart one" Kelsey says earning us a glare from bobby.

" THEN GO TO YOUR DORMS " He screamed causing us to gasp and run out of bobbies office frightened and on our way to our dorm.

**Hey guys I told you I would updat today anyways thanks for melting me if I should make them a couple or not so there a couple now but there's sill drama anyways make sure to KEEP LOVING. **

**-lovable52 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER - I DO MOT OWN KICKIN IT, NOW ON TO THE STORY**

Jacks POV

When kim said yes I was exploded with sparks especially after that make out session in the classroom but bobby just had To come and ruin it by making her go to the office but then again she did drop kick Donna but that's a good thing she deserved it now all I have to do is ask here why she doesn't dance I know we just started dating and all but I don't want to keep secrets I want us to be an open book to each other since she's my first love and all so tomorrow I'll ask her on a date and ask her there but I got to be cautious.

Next day ( Saturday ) JACKS POV On the date.

( sorry but I'm passing to the part to where there on there date sorry if you were looking forward to him asking her )

" wow Kim you look amazing " I said Honestly

She blushed a little and said " thanks "

" shall we " I said with my arm out.

" sure " she said happily while looping our arms

We were half way to our destination and I said " ok Kim your gonna have to close your eyes now I want it to be a surprise ok? "

"ok " she said as I led her to the dance studios what i did is I made a picnic in the first place we ever made out I thought it would be romantic and I'm usually never romantic so that just proves how much more I love her.

" ok are we here yet " I chuckled at her cuteness and said " yes we're here open your eyes " she did as told and as soon as she saw she gasped almost instantly I felt nervous what if she didn't like it.

" oh my god you did all this " she asked me still surprised

I nodded then she did something I didn't expect She hugged me while saying " I love it " and almost instantly I gasp of relief flooded out of me and I said " thank god "

" why are you so relifed " she asked me suspisouly

I blushed embaressed and said " I thought you might not like it "

" well I love it " she said happily

" do I get a reward " I asked while pointing at my lips

She rolled her eyes and pecked me on the lips but before she could pull away I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back in while deepening the kiss. I felt her smirk against my lips probably thinking I was desperate which I kinda was I felt like I haven't kissed her in forever so I was gonna take what I could get. We kissed for a while until we parted due to air loss we smiled at each other until I picked her up bridal style by surprise while she screamed at me while laughing " jack put me down " i kissed her on more time with passion then gently sat her down after we ate we layed down on a desk with our hands interlocked until I suggested we played 20 questions she nodded and we started i was first.

" ok um how'd you decide to come to this school " I asked

" oh well actually I applied when I was ll but . . . I d-decided not to come but Kelsey and grace tricked me into coming and now I'm kinda glad they did anyways my turn um . . How many girlfriends have you ever had "

" um 2 you and this girl named josoline how many boyfriends have you had " I asked with a ping of jealousy.

" 2 " she said simply "um what's your full name " she continued

" Jackson Andrew Brewer " I said " what's your full name " I continued curiously.

" kimberly annabelle Crawford " she said slightly Embarrassed.

I realized that this was probably the best Time to ask her I sighed and said " why don't you dance in class " I felt her tense up beside me she than said " pass "

" what no passes " I said dramatically

" pass jack I said pass" she said sternly

" Kim you do know you can tell me anything and can trust me alright I love you " I said soothingly while looking at her.

" jack I know I can trust you it's just I'm not ready to tell anybody the only people who know is grace Kelsey and my family " she said uneasily

" Kim look at me "

No answer

I gently touched her chin and moved her face so it was facing me I looked her in the eyes and said " Kim just tell me ok so you can get it off your chest "

She sighed and said " I guess your right well the short story is basically my mom was karen Crawford " I gasped slightly shocked karen Crawford was the best dancer in the entire world her ancestors invented dance literally, she would always go to events and write articles about how she would teach her kid dances and how one time her kid mastered all the dance types and she was awesome until one day she was murdered by an assassin nobody knows how it happened accept the family and the police but every time anybody asked how it happened they would say that it was classified information.

" you don't have to tell me if it's to hard to Kim " I said

" no it's time I tell someone other then my family " she said

" ok " I say

" well here's how it started it was my twelve birthday -

FLASHBACK in third person

Kim's mom dies at her recital shes dancing on stage and you see 12 year old Kim watching her in awe back stage But at the near the end of her moms recital someone cut the lights then Kim's mom ran to Kim backstage and brought her in her dressing room to keep her safe melany was with dad in the audience with dad so she was ok anyways when we were in the dressing room the lights were off on there to and we heard footsteps inside and taking saying " hi Karen remember me yeah it's revenge time "

I felt my mom shudder in front of me and whispered to me " be strong its gonna be ok tell dad i love him and give melany a kiss for me i love you kimmers "

then she pushed me into the dressing room closet and there I witnessed my mom being shot right in front of my own eyes the people that shot her ran out of the dressing room window and were never caught so I closed the window with tears streaming down my face then the all of the lights came back on and once I got a better look on my moms face I saw that she was dead I bursted out crying now screaming for her to wake up but she wouldn't then the police came in and heard me crying so they ran into the dressing room and carried me out I tried fighting and kicking to get back to my mom screaming " MOMMY MOMMY LET ME GO TO HER " but it was no use after they got me out they checked me to see if Had any scars or anything and after they found that they didn't the police asked me for my dads number I gave it to them and three minutes later dad came running up to me screaming " thank god thank god your ok "

then he asked me where mom was and I bursted out crying and my dad looked at me worriedly and wondering why I was crying then the police told him that mom was dead and he let a single tear slide down his face but quickly wiped it he felt he needed to be strong for me and melany so he walked over to me and said saying to me in a soothing voice " ok kimmers we need you to tell the nice police men what you saw or you can tell me and I'll tell them ok ? "

"ok I'll tell the police " I said then the police escorted me to the police station and I told them exactly what I had seen they asked me what the guy looked like and I said I didn't see him because it was all dark then they took me and my family home and we wept up until this day.

End of flashback

By now she was sitting in my lap crying well I pulled her in my lap and comforted her.

I was completely shocked who would've thought that that's how it happened well I know it's a secret so I'll keep it untold. I guess I said that last comment aloud because she said thank you then hid her face deeper into my chest I'm kinda glad to I like the fact that she feels she can come to me whenever she needs help.

I picked her up bridal style after I realized she was asleep and felt her cuddle deeper into my buff chest I brought her to my dorm and we laid down under the covers and fell asleep.


	8. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys it's me lovable anyways I was wondering if you guys wanted more drama this time sorry for all the romance but I'm a hopeless romantic hahaha anyways let me know in the review I'mrewriting one now I might post it today or tommorow but the sooner you review the sooner I update. **

** - Lovable52 **


	9. Chapter 9

Ya'll all know the disclaimer, anyways on to the story.

**Kim's POV **

I rolled over and hurried my face deeper into my pillow and fell back into a deep sleep that was until I felt my pillow moved up and down I slowly looked up to see jack. Then all of last nights events flooded into my brain I had told jack something I haven't told anyone since it happened I'm glad I told jack to finally get it off my chest I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 am ' shit Kelsey and grace are gonna flip' I thought aloud as I got of of jacks bed or a least tried jack had such a firm grip around my waist I couldn't even get up I looked at jack to see him sound asleep he was so cute the way he lightly snored, the way his buff chest slowly moved up and down under my head, the way he- ' snap out of it Kim you gotta get to your dorm. ' my conscience yelled at me. ' how am I going to wake him up ' I yelled back ' hit him but not hard ' she replied ' kk' I say back as I gently tapped him

nothing.

I quickly tapped him a bit harder hoping to wake him up.

Nothing.

Then I hit him as hard as I could.

And again NOTHING.

' oh fuck it '. Said as I finally leaned down to kiss him and instantly felt him kiss back wow he's so desperate for my kisses I love that.

" good morning to you to " he said as we finally pulled apart.

" Ugh-em " we looked to the side to see Jerry and Milton sharing at us.

" hey guys " jack said calmly.

" hey jack hey karate blondie " Jerry said carelessly

" well I gotta go " I said as I finally got out of jacks grip.

" wait why " jack said frantically

I chuckled at his cuteness and said " because I got to go 'entertain' people for the Wednesday night roof-top party "

" why " jack asked

" that's my punishment for drop kicking Donna yesterday " I said as I chuckled at the memory and headed towards the door.

" ok wait no goodbye kiss " he said as he got up.

I chuckled walked over to him and pecked him on the lips then walked out towards the girls dormitory.

Jacks POV

I sighed blissfully then plopped down on my bed.

" man your whipped " Jerry said

" I am not you should be talking bout yourself mr. Oh em gee I love grace "

I said teasingly.

" Shut up you little - " he said but I cut him off with a death glare

" but seriously man I'm not whipped " I said reassuringly

" oh yeah then I dare you to make out with Donna tobin in front of Kim" Jerry said cockily.

" What I can't do that I love Kim " I thought aloud.

" then I guess your whipped " Jerry said reassuringly

Then I said one thing that I will truly regret for the rest of my life " I'll do it "

Kim's POV

As I Made my Way to my dorm I sighed blissfully I have the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, and perfect life now, things are finally starting to feel better in my life man I always thought I would just be this depressed outcast with a dead mother but with jack I now know that that's not true. As. I walked into my dorm I was met with an angry Kelsey and an annoyed grace as I smiled sheepishly.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN " Kelsey and grace yelled furiously

" nothing happened guys I just spent the night with jack " I said nonchalantly.

They suddenly looked at me with horrified faces until I realized what they ment.

" EWW NO NO NO NO NO WE DID NOT DO THAT " I yelled franticlly as they sighed in relief.

We sat there in comfortable silence until Kelsey spoke up "Kim We really just want you to be careful around him "

" around who " I asked curiously

" around ... Around jack Kim " she said nervously

" why " I asked slightly affended

" because of his reputation Kim " they said

" guys I promise you he's changed ok he's not this bad boy player anymore I actually told him the secret yesterday " I said as I grabbed the necklace jack bought me.

" YOU WHAT " they screamed simultaneously.

" guys it's ok I have complete trust in him ok " I said reassuringly as I sat in between.

" Kim we'll always be there for you ok so no matter what happens just come to us " grace said as kelsey nods in agreement.

" you guys are seriously the best friends a girl could ever have " I said as they started tearing up.

" best friends til the world ends " I asked as they repeated our friendship quote.

" ok now that were. Done with the sappy crap I'm gonna get ready for the performance you guys should to ok " I asked as. I chose my outfit.

"ok " they say in unison.

We ended up choosing black skinny jeans and white tank tops.

" ok I'm gonna go for a walk call me when your ready ok " I asked

" ok " they said in unison.

As I walked around school I remembered the garden and almost instantly I ran in that direction I've always heard stories of how the garden was the prettiest place in the school I just never had time to go there and as soon as I did I instantly regretted it because I saw something I wish I never saw before.

OOOHHH A CLIFFY anyways sorry it's a little late but better late than never right ?

- lovable52 3 keep loving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys again y'all know the disclaimer, now on to the story. **

Oh and by the way in the next chapters I might add some dance video links and I want to say now that I don't own any of the dance videos never have and never will.

KIM'S POV

" jack " I asked sadly

Jack broke his kiss from Donna and looked at me slightly sad but was covered with a straight face.

" Kim I-it's not what it looks like " he said walking towards me and each step I take one backwards.

"so it isn't you making out with Donna " I say sarcastically but still hurt.

" oh that's exactly what it is kimmy I told you jack loves me. " donna said looping arms with jack.

" Kim just let me explain " jack said While unlinking arms with Donna.

" explain what " I said harshly.

" explain that I was only kissing her to prove to Jerry that I'm still a player " he said after realizing what he said he face palmed.

"so you chose your image over me " I asked him still hurt.

" no Kim its not like that I only love you " he said as he put his hand to my cheek reassuringly

I pulled him off of me and said " jack . . . Never ever talk to me again and if you do you'll regret it. " and with that I quickly ran off holding in my tears until I reached my dorm I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I burst through my dorm, closed the door, locked it, ran into Kelsey's and graces arms and started balling my eyes out until I finally calmed Down to have Kelsey ask me " Kimmers what's wrong "

I teared up and managed to stuttered out " j-jack . . H-he cheated . . On m-me . . W-with . . . D-Donna tobin " Kelsey gasped slightly shocked then put on her level 20 death glare

" I'm gonna kill him " She said horridly as she got up and walked towards the door.

" no " I said right before she left " don't give him any satisfaction "

" Kim I have to do something " she said angrily.

" no he's not worth it " I said reassuringly "let's just go to and try t forget "

" what about the rooftop party " she said

" forget it I'll tell bobby why we couldn't make it "

" ok good night Kim " they said in unison.

" night. " I said as they fell into a deep sleep while I just sat there staring at the ceiling it was now 4:00am and I still hadn't sleep a wink the only thing that was on my mind was jack i mean I really thought I could trust him I can't believe I love him yeah you heard me love him as in not past tense I should hate him but I can't help the fact that I'm in love with him only to know he's in love with Donna I shutter at the thought of her I hate her and that's a promise. I just need to get my mind off jack maybe I need a vacation I didn't want to be here in the first place I should just go back to Mississippi that's where I TRULEY belong the the conclusion came to me as I started packing my things I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm never coming back.

Hey guys it's me lovable I've been getting some great reviews and I thought why not make a shout out to all my followers so here it is.

SHOUT OUTS :

Swagmasterlol

**bd91346**

**Love-Bullet-801**

Pebbles (guest)

lovelifeandwatermelons

mary-valentine

marlene-hernandez-796

I-Love-Leo-Howard-OliviaHolt

LoveTootsiePop99 ( guest )

Love-is-danger

The rest are guests but thank you so much for supporting me so far in my story especially since its my first one oh and sorry this chapter is so short.

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC DANCE VIDEOS OR KICKIN IT I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE OK, NOW ON TO THE STORY.

PS : I suggest listening to ' elements ' by Lindsey stirling while reading.

**Jacks POV ( next day )**

I was under the covers depressed thinking about kim I can't BELIVE I just did that man I'm such a bitch I love Kim but my image oh my god what did I do I should've pimp slapped Jerry when he said that man I hate myself I just ruined my and Kim's life I'm probably taking this harder than her.

Im cut out of my thoughts when my warm comforter it yanked of of me reviling a furious Jerry and an angry Milton.

". WHAT THE FUCK JACK " Jerry said

" what do you want " I asked sadly.

" why would you do that to Kim I thought you loved her " Milton said sternly this is the first I've seen him like this and it's kind of scary.

" I do . . I just didn't know what I was doing . . I guess I was just so obsessed with my image I forgot what was truly important to me I love her . . . now can you just give me back my covers so I can sit here and die. " I said As I got my comforter and forced it over me.

Jerry's POV

I can't help but feel responsible for jack and Kim's break up I'm so stupid man I can't BELIVE I did that

I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard my ring tone I looked and saw it was grace we swapped numbers when I asked her out.

" ANSER YOUR PHONE JERRY ANSE- "

Phone conversation Jerry caps grace lower case.

" HEY BABE "

" jerry come over here now it's an emergency "

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN EMERGENCY "

" it's Kim she . . . She's moving back to Mississippi "

" WHAT . . OK OK WE'll BE THERE SOON "

End of phone conversation

" jack get up now we have to go " I said seriously as I pulled the covers off him.

Jack growled angrily then got up and pinned me to the door and said " look Jerry I'm already pissed off at you in the first place and I'm pretty sure you know why so if you call me one more time will not hesitate to rip your head off and stick it up your ass " then he dropped me and started to walk away until I grabbed his upper arm which by the way is rock solid and said something that got his attention immediately " it's Kim she. . . She's leaving BWDA "

And before I could process what was happening he ran out of the door wearing only sweats and a pair of socks.

Jacks POV

' it's Kim she's leaving BWDA ' Jerry's words still haunted my thoughts as I ran to the front desk, hoping and praying Kim hasn't left yet.

Once I finally made it there I asked the front desk lady " HAS KIMBERLY CRAWFORD LEFT YET. "

" um . . . I don't know " she said still fazed as she looked at my abs which made me want to punch her because first of all the only woman I've ever loved is about to slip through my fingers right in front of me and second of all she's like 40 year old.

I growled angrily which I've been doing a lot lately and grabbed her by the hem of her shirt which caused her to gasp and yelled " LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH HOORE THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED IS ABOUT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE FOREVER SO EATHER YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR KIM WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE LEAVING THE SCHOOL "

I let her fall as she quickly got up straightened out her shirt and said cowardly " she's leaving at 12:00 her car will pick her up at the west wing of school " and with that I ran so fast praying that Kim was still here but half way there I was stopped by someone I wish I could kill.

" hi Jackie-poo " Donna said seductively as she gripped the back of my hair with one hand and placed her delicate devil hand on my chest.

" what do want Donna " I said sternly as I tryed to get out of her grip.

" oh jackie I think you know what I want . . . I want you. " And with that she whistled between her lips and out came two two of her friends lindsey and Clair and before I could process what was happening Clair and Donna had pinned me down to a chair and Donna sat on me moving her hips in a circular motion I wanted to grab her by her hair extensions and cut her head off but I was taught not to hurt a girl in any way shape or form.

As she sat there grinding me I couldn't help but grind back forcefully because if my god damn hormones.

" yeah Jackie I knew you would come to your sences " she said suductivley as she started kissing my kneck and this of course made me think of when Kim kissed me like this on my kneck then I opened my eyes and all I saw was Kim's face on donnas body which made me think it was Kim I quickly forced Donnas head towards my face and kissed her forcefully reminding me of when I did this to Kim then I pinned her on the floor and squeezed her butt hard which caused her to gasp as I forcfully shoved my toung down her throught and by now I had completely thought it was Kim I was making out with. I quickly kissed down her jaw line until I met her sweet spot which caused her to loudly moan out " JACKIE-POO " Then I realized it was Donna and almost instantly all of today's events flooded to my brain as I broke the kiss and looked at my watch and saw it was 11:55 I only had five minutes to make it to Kim I got up and started to run only to have donnas hand grab mine and pull me into her on the wall kissing me that was until I got so mad at myself for being so gulable and actually thinking that Donna was Kim that I punched Donna straight in the face making sure she was knocked out and ran all the way there and made it but when I got there I saw a teary-eyed Kim hugging grace and Kelsey then when she looked up we locked gazes and I ran towards her but after she realized what I was doing she opened the car door and sped off, and there I stood watching the girl I love drive away. And once the car was out of sight I fell on my knees and started crying and I haven't cryed since my dad passed. I stayed there crying and crying and didn't stop by now it was midnight and I was still there in the same spot crying my eyes out until Jerry and Milton came with the rest of my crew and they carried me to my dorm. When I got there I couldn't fall asleep I just sat there in my room and stared at the ceiling fan watching it go round and round and by now I couldn't take it any more I got out of bed and looked under it pulled out bottles of whiskey and chugged them down one by one until morning came.

HEY GUYS IT WAS A PRETTY SAD CHAPTER BUT ANYWAYS DON'T WORRY THIS IS ALITTLE OF A SPOILER BUT KIM DEFIDANTLY COMES BACK TO THE SCHOOL AND GETS BACK TOGETHER WITH JACK HERE'S ALLITTLE BIT OF A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE.

KIM'S POV ( BACK AT MISSISSIPPI )

" Kim if you come back I garenty you I will even give you a job as the new hip hop teacher please just please come back " I heard on my voice mail player as bobby wasabi called again.

" Kim " my dad said as he walked into my room with a mug of hot chocolate with a three muscateers Chocolate bar straw ( A/N : those are actually really good with hot chocolate )

" yes dad " I said as he handed me my mug.

" look Kim i know what happened to you back there in new York was hard but you have to get over it me and your mother taught you at a very young age that you can't let other peoples problems jeopardize your life " my dad said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

" I know dad " I said because he was right I shouldn't let jack ruin my life.

" and that offer to be the new hip-hop teacher is an offer you simply can't ignore. " he said reassuringly I thought about it for a while then I said " your right dad you know what call bobby and tell him I'm coming back. "

" that's my girl " dad said as he got the phone while I started packing with one thought on my mind ' bobby wasabi's dance academy here I come '.

SO THERE YOU GO THAT WAS THE SNEAK PEAK ANYWAYS TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR BOBBY WASABIS DANCE ACADEMY.

-Lovable52 3 keep loving


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : ok so I just wanted to say that this and the next few chapters will have dance video links or it will have things you search on YouTube to be sure you see the videos if you want to and I wanted to say that I don't own any of the dance videos or YouTube or the choreography I don't own anything but the plot line ok, now on to the story.

**Kim's POV **

When I exited my dorm on my way to the west wing with grace and kelsey saying things like ' Kim please don't go all this over jack. ' and 'Kim you didn't even dance here at all i know your gonna regret this decision and all of this over jack come on Kim I thought you were better than this ' and with that I blew up I came to a halt and turned around slowly and said

" look guys I'm your best friend, your my best friends, were each others best friends and best friends are meant to support each other not bring each other down so will you please not criticize me " they nodded " thank you " I said before continuing my journey towards the west wing.

At the west wing. 11:59.

My dad is here and I have 1 minute before I leave as I did my final goodbyes I turned towards my two best friends and we all started tearing up me and the girls go everywhere together that's also another reason why I came here is because they were going and the fact that were officially separating each others company breaks my heart I won't see them in four years.

I ran to them and we hugged like no tomorrow.

" I love you guys ok remember that " I said as we hugged.

" we love you to " they said in unison.

" ok now I just need to build up the courage to leave " I said as I pulled away from our hug and almost instantly I regretted because 10 feet away was a shirtless puffy lipped jack brewer I just stood there surprised then when he ran towards me I quickly hopped in the care and told my dad to drive off.

At Mississippi ( sorry I skipped the plane ride )

" Kim if you come back I garenty you I will even give you a job as the new hip hop teacher please just please come back " I heard on my voice mail player as bobby wasabi called again.

" Kim " my dad said as he walked into my room with a mug of hot chocolate with a three muscateers Chocolate bar straw ( A/N : those are actually really good with hot chocolate )

" yes dad " I said as he handed me my mug.

" look Kim i know what happened to you back there in new York was hard but you have to get over it me and your mother taught you at a very young age that you can't let other peoples problems jeopardize your life " my dad said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

" I know dad " I said because he was right I shouldn't let jack ruin my life.

" and that offer to be the new hip-hop teacher is an offer you simply can't ignore. " he said reassuringly I thought about it for a while then I said " your right dad you know what call bobby and tell him I'm coming back. "

" that's my girl " dad said as he got the phone while I started packing.

I got quickly and packed the things I haven't unpacked yet and when I was done the phone rang I looked at the caller ID And saw it was bobby I answered it instantly.

Phone conversation bobby caps Kim lower.

OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH.

it's nothing I shouldn't have left in the first place I was being stupid.

THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, BY THE WAY CALL ME BOBBY, SO I WILL HAVE MY PRIVET JET PICK YOU UP AND I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR WORK SCHEDULE AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO ANY OF THE OTHER CLASSES SINCE YOU ALREADY PERFECTED ALL THOSE DANCE TYPES AND YEAH WE'LL PICK YOU UP AT 8:00am BE READY .

Thanks bobby see you then.

End of phone conversation

I sat back on my bed and sighed one more night until I go back, to my cheating x-boyfriend, his slutty x-girlfriend, my 2 best friends, and the best dance studios in the country but I'm going and no ones gonna change that not even jack.

NEXT DAY ( jacks POV )

Kim.

She is the only thought on my mind.

I haven't slept, ate, I haven't even danced in a day I just stay in my dorm room and locked the door and chugged down whiskey, not even jerry my life is miserable Kim is the only thing left living for i mean my dads dead my mom seat me off to a boarding school just to get rid of me I can't even sleep because every time I close my eyes all I see is Kim's teary eyed face.

" BANG BANG BANG " I'm brought out of my thoughts by a hand slamming on my door.

" UGH " I say as I get up and open the door revealing a sweaty Jerry

" what do you want " I say annoyed as he pants.

" Kim * pant * s-she's * pant * she's back " he says.

I grab him by the the arm angrily and say " look Jerry you've already done enough ruining my love life relationships so if you don't stop playing these stupid tricks I will kill you literally "

He sighed and wormed out of my grip and just as I was about to close the door he says " fine if you don't believe me come come with me to hip hop class "

" and if I don't " I say

" you'll never no the truth " he says braggingly.

I sigh and mumble " fine but when she's not there Im gonna pound you so hard your not gonna remember your last name."

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth but not before taking a shower hoping that maybe Kim was there then left of towards the dance studios.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own anything accept the plot line.

I suggest listening to Christina aguilera's song ' woohoo ' while reading.

Jacks POV

Kim.

S-she's here.

Oh my god she's here I am mentally freaking out I couldn't keep m eyes off her maybe it's fait that she came back this is a sign that me and Kim should be together and seeing her now makes me determined to get her back I'm gonna do it no matter what.

Kim's POV

" OK EVERYBODY SHUT THE CRAP UP " I yell getting the attention of every kid in the class room including jacks.

" Ok you may all know me as Kim but who really am is Kimberly Crawford daughter of Karen Crawford and Kevin Crawford two of the best dancers ever known to man "

I say earning a simultaneous gasp from every corner of the room.

" yes I am there daughter now you know why I never tell people my last name but here in this classroom I am the new hip hop teacher the best of the best you will call me by my last name also known as Ms. Crawford now I expect you to be humble students because all of you that know me personally knows I don't take bull shit so you do what I say and we won't have an issue. "

I say while walking towards the Sterio.

" ok now since I've never seen you guys dance before personally I'm gonna give you a chance to . . . Impress me by dancing freestyle one by one ok ? " I asked as they nodded in response " ok so here are the rules basically you stand in a circle and I choose the first person to dance freestyle and when there done they point to the person next and so on are you guys ready ? " they nodded once again. " ok first up Jessica Sanchez " I said as I played ' crazy in love ' by Beyonce.

Time skip after they all danced one by one Still in Kim's POV

" ok so now I'm gonna teach you a dance oh and by the way you guys were awesome dancing out there anyways lets start " I said as I sat in my chair and started saying the instructions if your wondering why I'm not showing them to the class it's because I'm not ready to dance yet " raise your arm 2 times above your he-" I was rudely interrupted by herself.

" wait why should we have to listen to you, you can't even dance all you ever did was sit in the back of the class and do nothing I should be the teacher I'm way better than you " she said rudely

I sighed angrily and was about to say something until Kelsey beat me to it

" look here you dome ass hoe Kim is the best dancer ever since her mom passed so I would back off If I were you "

" yeah Kim's a great dancer " grace says supportingly

" oh really . . . Then why don't you prove it Ms. Crawfish let's have a dance battle right here right now " Donna says harshly.

I thought about it for a moment I mean someones got to teach her a lesson, and why not embarrass her in front of the whole class, I mean she stole my boyfriend, she made fun of my family and she called me a fish, and that's when I came to a conclusion and said " fine I'll do it you first "

" gladly play ride by Ciara now " she said sternly I walked to my I pod and played the song and her dancing was really bad no offense but I could beat her in my sleep all she did was grind against boys she pulled out of the crowd she tried pulling jack but he pushed her as he did that I smiled at least he dropped her to.

When the song ended there were claps from donnas crew and the boys who ofcourse got turned on which grose me out completely.

" beat that crawfish " she said as the applaud quieted down.

" oh I will " I said as I played Christina aguliras song ' woohoo '

I stepped in the middle of the floor and danced this was the dance my mom was going to dance to at her recital but never got to because she was killed.

( A/N : here's the link to the dance video watch?v=aAI5qvpvwS8 if it didnt show up then type in on YouTube ' the most amazing dancer Sofia boutella ' )

Once I finished i stared at Donna waiting for her to respond but I only saw a surprised/impressed face I looked towards grace and Kelsey and saw them smiling with smug looks on there faces. I smirked to myself as I saw donnas expression If you could die of embarrassment she would have died gone to hell and burned so much she was dust.

" looks like I won Ms. Tobin " I say as she opens and closes her mouth like a fish I continue " oh and if you criticize me again in my class room the only steps you'll be learning are the steps straight towards the principals office. " she quickly restrains herself and walks out of my class while I smirk. As soon as the door closes everyone in the classroom burst into applaud I look around and realize the whole school is in my classroom applauding me. After I realized what I just did I ran out of the classroom to restrain myself with one thought on my mind ' I JUST DANCED AND I HAVEN'T DANCED IN 5 YEARS '

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand tap my shoulder I turned around and saw- '.

HAHAHA SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT ANYWAYS I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE. PS I GOT THE IDEA OF THE DANCE BATTLE BETWEEN KIM AND DONNA FROM swagmasterlol THANKS FOR THE HELP SHOUT OUT TO YOU.

-LOVABLE52 3 KEEP LOVING.


	14. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I just wanted to know if you guys actually searched the dance video on YouTube and I wanted you to give your opinion on it but don't worry I'm working on a chapter right now. So let me know in the review if you actually searched it on YouTube. **

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot line.

**Kim's POV **

**I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand tap my shoulder I turned around and saw bobby with a hopeful look on his face. (A/N : Bet ya'll thought it was jack hahaha I faked you ). **

" hi " he said nervously .

" bobby please call me Kim " I say reassuringly.

" ok Kim . . . What you did out there was spectacular . . . . And um now that your dancing again . . . Canyoupleasejointhebestdancerscompetition " he said while mumbling the last sentence.

" what " I asked cluelessly.

" I said can you please join the 'best dancer ' competition " he said nervously with a hopeful face.

" bobby I don't know I mean that was my first Time dancing in years and I'm still a little rusty " I said uncertainly.

" are you kidding me that was the best dancing at this school ever since your mom graduated " he said reassuringly

" I'll think about it bobby " was the last thing I said before I walked towards my dorm. As I was on my way to my dorm I think i ran into a brick wall '' oh my god I'm so so-Kim " it said then I realized walls don't talk I looked up and saw jack brewer.

" Kim I'm so glad your here can we please talk " he said Quickly as I got up and started speed walking to my dorm with him hot on my tail.

" no jack we can't " I said halfway to my dorm.

" but Kim what happened back there was a big misunderstanding " you see this got my attention I stopped dead in my tracks and said " oh really how so "

" umm . . . . Sh- " he stumbled out

" save it jack " I said as I walked away but before I could I felt a hand on my shoulder " what are you doi-mmph " I was cut off by two warm lips pressed against mine and I immediately melted into the kiss I missed his touch it always warmed me and was always so passionate and filled with love but this kiss was passionate and filled with love but was also filled with despreration. Maybe

he does love me back but I can't give in to easily i mean he's dropped me before and he'll do it again.

I pulled away and mumbled " I can't do this " then ran towards my dorm closed the door, locked it, and went to sleep.

Sorry it's so short.

Like it, love it, hate it, and best of all comment hahaha.

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I do not and I repeat DO NOT own anything but the plot line. **

Kim's POV

'BRINNG' I hear as I smash my alarm clock into pieces oops.

I quickly get up to face two concerned faces.

" Kim are you ok " Kelsey asks worriedly.

" yeah why wouldn't I be " I say as I rub the sleep in my eyes.

" because you were crying jacks name the entire night " grace says annoyed.

I smiled sheepishly did I really mumble his name the entire night man it must be because of the kiss yesterday man I hate my life.

" sorry guys lets just get ready fo- " I was cut off by the intercom saying " KIMBERLY CRAWFORD, GRACE WHITE, AND KELSEY VARGAS PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE, THANK YOU "

Me and the girls exchanged looks then quickly put on our robes and walked towards bobbies office.

At his office.

" Kim grace Kelsey I'm sure you all know about the glow in the dark party this evening " we nod as he continues " well since you totally bailed on your performance for the Wednesday night dance your punishment for jumping Donna is to sing there" before we could deny he puts his hands up and says " it's eather that or expelltion " and almost instantly we shut up "that is all " he says before dismissing us.

" this is so unfair " I say as i walked backwards towards our dorm.

" yeah I me- uh-oh " grace says

" what is it " I say as I turn around and when I do I see jack shirtless with his crew but he's only looking at me. ' great 'I muttered sarcastically as I keep walking.

" Kim . . . Kim wait up " jack says as he tries to catch up.

" hey guys I'll meet up with you later ok " I say as they kept walking.

" Kim " jack calls Again as Kelsey and grace walk off towards the dorm.

" what jack " I snap as he finally catches up.

" I wanted to talk " he says as he shoves his hands in his pocket a cute little habit he used to have man I miss having him as my own but he waste first person I ever trusted with my life and he let me down.

" ok first of all I don't want to talk to you ever again and second where the fuck is your shirt " I say as I wait for a reply.

" umm well I was hot so I took it off " he says as I turn and wal off with him hot on my tail.

" don't yo have somewhere to go jack " I ask as I finally reach the outside of the girls dormitory.

" Kim please talk about the kiss I mean I know I'm not the only one that felt something between us " he said desperately

" does it honestly matter if I felt something or you felt something the key thought is that we are never getting back together " I say slightly sad

" Kim I'm in love with you and that's never gonna change why can't you just forgive me please " he begged

" jack I trusted you with my life and then you go and make out with some slut and you expect me to forgive you like that " I say now on the brim of tears

" Kim I- " but I didn't let him finish so I turned around and walked into the dormitory but before I let a single tear slip my eye but wiped it away as quick as I fell.

Before the party .

Im am currently getting dressed for the glow in the dark party.

I jump of my bed, take a shower, and look through my closet and end up choosing a red tank top that says KIM in bold letters , and black and white checkered leggings. I quickly put on bold red lip gloss and brown eye shadow. Then slipped on my brown combat boots And headed out the door on my way to the gym.

(A/N : sorry guys but I'm making this at 1:00am so I'm just gonna skip to the part when she performs ).

[Kim:]

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

[Kim:]

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus:]

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

[Kim:]

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

[Chorus:]

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I open my eyes and see everyone looking at me with surprised faces I mean was I really that bad.

I was cut out of my thoughts when the whole audience erupted into applaud I even saw Donna clapping.

I run off stage to meet grace and Kelsey as they tackle me in a hug.

" Kim you were amazing " they say in unison.

" thanks guys " I say as we left to our dorms

And for the first time since jack and I broke up I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I STILL DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT, THE DANCE VIDEOS, OR THE SONGS. NOWON TO THE STORY.

(I SUGGEST LISTENING TO 'TOGETHER ' BY DEMI LOVATO WHILE READING ).

**Kim's POV **

" Kim wake up we have to get to hip hop " I hear Kelsey say as I fall asleep on her shoulder I don't know why I'm so tired I slept like a baby last night it's probably because every where I go all I here is ' oh my goshhhh Kim can you please please teach me how to sing like that ' and get this bobbies still hounding me about that stupid dance completion he wants me to join so I'm worn out.

' ahhhhh' I shriek loudly as I feel something very cold go down my pants I keep jumping and screaming and when I finally get it out I look on the floor and see a half melted ice cube and almost instantly I glare at her.

" what " she asks innocently.

I groan in annoyance and say " let's just get to class

AT CLASS

"ok everyone today we are gonna do something a little different. " I say as the class puts there full attention on me.

" but before I tell you what were gonna do I'm gonna need a male volunteer " I say as almost every male raises there hand " ok umm . . . Brody " I choose because he's right in front of me.

" ok class today we are gonna be learning the tango " I say as Brody smiles happily he's always kinda had a crush on me but I don't like him like that.

" ok well I'm pretty sure Brody knows how to tango so were gonna show you how its done then I'll teach you " was the last thing I say before I turn on the music. (A/N: here's the link http: watch?v=E6VvR3hkePI ).

I was kind of uncofortoble i mean i know he has a crush on me but he's taking it to far luckily half way through the dance Brody was pushed by a sudden force I looked up and saw . . . Jack.

Jacks POV

'I just couldn't take it anymore' I thought as I beat up Brody even more. Brody is such a god damn mother fucker I can't believe he would act all sexual toward's Kim MY KIM man I've always hated him but now it's a new level of hatred. I heard numerous of " jack . . . Jack stop " but I only listend to one " J stop its not worth it " I heard Kim yell and I knew it was Kim because She was the only person I let call me that when we were dating. Almost instantly I stopped and looked up to see everyone staring at me and before I knew it I ran out of the class room towards the one place that truley calms me down in the back of the garden there's some vines that no one knew about besids me and kim and behind that is an ocean blue lake Kim showed it to me on our second date and I knew where to find it cause we carved our names into a tree right next to it this was our place.

Kim's POV

When jack ran out of the classroom I hesantantly followed him but not before saying

" class dismissed ". When I ran out of the class after him I didn't see him but i knew where he was going. He was going to our place.

At the garden

I hesantantly walk towards the vines and open it only to see jack sitting on a old with his feet dipped into the water i walked up to him and saw that he was crying and this surprised me jack never cries and to know that he's crying over me is heart warming because that proves he still loves me and sad knowing that he's crying.

" hey J " I say as I sit beside him.

" Kim. . . how did you know I was here " he says as he quickly whypes his tears.

I chuckled slightly and said " how could I not know it was our place right "

Jack sighed and said with courage" Kim before you go and say anything I'm going to talk and you are going to listen " I nod slightly signaling him to continue " Kim I . Am . In . Love . With . You ok I love you and I know what's did was stupid and idiotic and ridiculous heck I was every definition but my feelings for you are not going to change and I'll admit before you got here I probably kissed every single girl in this school but all of them combined are nothing compared to you, you are my everything literally I was so depressed when you left knowing that if You ever came back I would probably have no chance of getting you back and probably stil-mmph " I cut his long touching ramble off by kissing him with all of my passion, love, and desperation but he was kissing me with twice as much passion and all I felt were sparks the same sparks I get when I'm around jack and the exact same butterflies.

" I love you to jack " I said as we pulled apart.

Jack picked me up and twirled me around as I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his torso and there we kissed blissfully. We laid down gentally on the grass and wrapped our arms around each other and there we stayed until we eventually dozed off in each others arms.

Yay they got back together in a very weird way hahaha anyways stay tuned.

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


	18. Chapter 18

I still don't own anything but the plot line hahaha anyways now on to the story.

Kim's POV

'' snap ''

'What was that . . . whatever' . I thought as I snuggled deeper into my warm pillow.

'' snap ''

' ok what the hell ' I thought as I groggily got up one slowly got up and open my eyes revealing the garden filled with a bunch of photographers and video cameras. that's when all of last nights events flooded into my brain as I smiled inwardly to myself knowing that me and jack are back together.

' shit ' I mumbled to myself as I was bombarded with questions.

" Kimberly Crawford world famous dancer daughter of THE

CAREN CRAWFORS who is this Kimberly " said a reporter. 'Great more magazines ' I thought as I awoke jack.

He smiled when he saw me and kissed me in my cheek well he's still half asleep so I guess he didnt see the cameras. Once he pulled away his smile faded slightly as he realized there were cameras we instantly pulled apart and made a run for it. Once we finally lost them we bursted out laughing.

" Kim I love you " jack said seriously after we stopped laughing.

" just shut up and kiss me " I said as I gently grabbed collar bone, pulled I'm in, and kissed I'm passionately while he kissed back with just as much force.

" I love you to jack. " I said As we broke the kiss due to air loss.

" umm I should probably get going the guys are gonna kill me " he said happily.

" yeah me to well bye jack " I said as I walked towards my dorm room.

Once I got in I took off my heels from last night and slid down the door And screamed out loud " yes " before laughing and getting ready for the day.

Donna's POV

Happiness.

That's the only thing I'm feeling.

I finally got that bat jim or whatever her name is off my man.

Now we'll finally live happily ever after but first I need to get rid of her all together I don't need Jackie-Poo falling for another girl he's mine and it's gonna stay that way.

" breaking news " I heard as I turned my attention towards the t.v. News.

" looks like Kimberly Crawford has a little secret here on the very same floors of this garden inside BWDA Kim was found snuggling to a handsome boy " a picture of jack came up " let us know if you any hot deets on Kim and this HOT mystery boy back to you rick " I quickly scrambled to m feet and shut the t.v. Off and after I processed what happened I screamed out " NOOOOOO" So loud the t.v. Screen broke I quickly ran out my room not realizing how bad I looked.

Snickers were heard all around as I stormed towards jacks dorm and the more and louder they laughed I realized they were pointing at me why the fuck would they laugh I'm DONNA TOBIN.

'BAM BAM BAM ' I knocked on the door so Hard it shook.

When jack opened it he looked at me for a second then bursted out laughing.

" WHY. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. LAUGHING. " I asked angrily.

" you . . . You-r . .*pant laugh * . . Face . . . " he said laughing.

I ran into his bathroom and looked in the mirror then I realized I didn't have my make-up on and hadn't put on my extensions and I was only wearing a robe. . A ROBE. I quickly shielded myself back to my dorm and sat on my bed plotting revenge for that blonde chick and her friends.

" jack you will be mine forever and always " I thought aloud before I went to sleep.

Hahaha that was a funny chapter anyways don't worry Janna

( Jack and Donna ) will NEVER EVER happen.

-lovable523 keep loving.


	19. Chapter 19

I still don't own anything but the plot line, now on to the story.

Kim's POV

" LISTEN UP EVERYBODY " I said as I got my classes attention.

" ok so as you all know there will be a performance at the end of the school year so we will begin working on that on Wednesday ok but today is one class day and for those of you who doesn't know what that is when you choose which class you want to be in all day so I'm very pleased that so many people showed up here so since you guys came to dance let's get started. " I said

I walked over to the stereo and said " ok so me grace and Kelsey will show you how the dance is performed then we'll teach it to you " before playing E-40's song ' my sh*t bang ' ( a/n: the link didn't work so just type in this on YouTube 'my shit bang e-40 wildabeast' )

" ok so everyone line up and we'll teach it to you " I said before I tought it to them.

Time pass after she taught it to them

" ok so we have one more dance to learn then your free to go so again me grae and Kelsey will show you then teach you " I said before I played the music and did the dance along with Kelsey and grace ( a/n: I don't know the song they were dancing to but here's the link watch?v=MV18nQxB0GQ ).

Another time pass after she taught the dance.

"ok everyone I'll see you tomorrow " I said as I walked out of the class.

" KIM. . . KIM WAIT UP" I heard jack say as he ran after me

" yeah." I said as I intertwined our fingers together.

" well I was wondering if you wanna go on a date outside of school " he said as he swayed our hands back and forth.

" I don't know i mean it's almost curfew and if I leave school photographers will be following us everywhere. " I said uncertainly

" well that's a risk I'm willing to take " he said I thought about it then said '" sure".

Time pass at circus burger.

" well this is fun " I said as waited for the waiter.

" hi sugar what's your name " a 19 year old waitress said to jack man she's a perv can't she take a hint that this is a date.

" not interested " jack said as I chuckled grabbing the attention of the waitress.

" really this is your date " she said but she didn't see my face cause iPad turned the other way.

" yes bitch this amazing girl is my date " jack said annoyingly as I smiled.

" wait your - " she said but I cut her off.

" ok your job is to wait us not have a conversation with us so if you would write this down I want a bacon burger and a water please. " I said as jack chuckled.

" ok what will you have sir " she said to jack still starstruct about me

" same " jack said as the lady walked off.

After our order came we started talking about each other.

" fuck " I said as I saw the troll walk in herself.

" what- oh donnas here great " he said sarcastically

" HI JACKIE " she screeched as she ran over and knocked me out of my chair sitting down. .

" you ok Kim " jack said cautiously as he pulled me up.

" lm fine. " I said angrily.

" so Jackie why don't you ditch the third wheel here - " but I cut her off.

I am sick of this bitch ruining my relationship with the only guy I've ever loved besides my dad I love him he's my dad hahaha anyways I stood up angrily, pushed Donna up against the wall by the hem of her shirt and growled angrily

" listen you eternal piece of shit I've had enough of your bull so if you don't step off my boyfriend I'll hurt you so bad the plastic will fall straight off your ass got it "

She nodded urgently then ran out of circus burger but not before tripping on her way out.

" Kimberly * knock knock knock * Kimberly " I heard an interviewers say outside the window of circus burger.

" great more papperazzi " I mumbled sarcastically as I stormed out while pulling jack with me.

I was bombarded with questions as I walked out but I did something that answered all there questions I smashed my lips into jacks as he instantly kissed back. I reluctantly pulled back and yelled " there will that answer all your mother fucking questions " then pulled jack into the car and drove off towards the school.

" Bobby wasabis dance academy " came into view a few minutes later as I pulled up into the parking lot and walked hand in hand with jack.

" I love you Kim " jack said for the sixth time since we got here. I mean I know he loves me and I love the fact that he says it 24/7 but why.

" jack that's like the sixth time you've said that what's going on" I said as we reached the outside of our dorm.

" it's just after the things I've done for you I . . . I-I don't know if you'll BELIVE me " he said nervously.

That was it for me I grabbed the hem of his shirt and kissed him with as much power as I had and not Long after he responded with twist as much as energy.

I felt him look for the door knob as he picked me up when he finally opened it he plonked me on my bed and we made out ' off ' I said in between kisses while I tugged at the bottom of his shirt He pleasantly pulled off his shirt before lowering himself towards my neck. He nibbled and kissed on my neck searching for my sweet spot and when he found it I moaned loudly and breathed out " I swear to god jack if you leave a mark I'll kill you " he pulled back from the kiss and said " I love you Kim " then we went into a deep slumber.

And from that day on me and jack have had a rock strong relationship nothing could tare us apart not Donna, not our families, not our marriage, not even the little miracle we brought into the world yep her names Jessica Andrew brewer.

And to think that if I hadn't come to bobbies dance studio I wouldn't of even met jack and now I'm glad I did remind me to thank grace and Kelsey later on.

But anything could happen at bobby wasabi's dance academy just like my mom said oh and also i love you mom i know you've seen what I've become and I'm sure your proud I know I am.

Ok guys that was the end of my first ever fanfiction story it's kind of sad but hey there's still more to come. Anyways here's one last shoutout for this story to all my readers and reviewers.

SHOUT OUTS :

Swagmasterlol

bd91346

Love-Bullet-801

Pebbles (guest)

lovelifeandwatermelons

mary-valentine

marlene-hernandez-796

I-Love-Leo-Howard-OliviaHolt

LoveTootsiePop99 ( guest )

Love-is-danger

The rest are guests but thank you so much for supporting me in my story especially since it was my first one.

Well I have one more thing to tell you after I finish my other story on hiatus I will be posting some new ones here are the summaries.

Upcoming stories.

1. People like us.

jack is a rich snob and has never met Kim Eddie Jerry Milton Kelsey Grace Julie or Mika personally but is dating Danna tobin but what happens when he meets the mysterious blond beauty Kim Crawford and her friends does his personality change or will he stay the same?

2. Started with a kiss.

' I dare you to kiss that guy right on the lips '- you guys now how it is, truth or dare a dangerous game hahaha.

( by the way this is my version of an ausully story called ' 100 dare ' so the idea goes to her anyways here's the summary )

3. Her story.

Kim Crawford had a terrible life she was abused and never had any friends accept one grace Valentin she was never an open book but what if jack brewer schools bad boy and heartthrob suddenly finds a new interest in her after realizing shes the only girl he hasn't hooked up with will she let him in or push him away you tell me.

4. Checking her out.

Jack brewer was always one with the ladies but what if one normal day at the beach chillin with his friends he stumbles apron the hottest girl he's ever seen in his life but she's undatable aka playin hard to get will he be able to break her or will Kim keep up her act and push jack away permanently.

5. Opposites attracting.

Jack Brewer aka the schools bad boy/player/schools heart-throb. Kim Crawford aka the litterally SMOKING HOT sarcastic new girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. How do these two mix, you tell me.

Well that's that the end of bobby wasabi's dance academy don't mourn be happy hahaha.

-lovable52 3 keep loving.


End file.
